


Long Hard Road Out Of Hell

by Gobblepotle



Series: Gotham stories inspired by songs [1]
Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Nygmoblepot - Fandom
Genre: Everyone can die here, Except for Oswald Cobblepot, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gobblepotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to fly into your sun<br/>Need faith to make me numb<br/>Live like a teenage christ<br/>Im a saint, got a date with suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Mary, Mary This young is oh so scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in a Marilyn Manson song
> 
> Story by jim point of view
> 
> And Oswald at times

**"I want to fly into your sun Need faith to make me numb"**

 

You never seen Oswald so mad, i've never seen oswald so mad in my life, at least not like this morning...

**"live like a teenager christ I'm a saint, got a date with suicide"**

 

Oswald knew there was something wrong, after all what happened in the public tv with jerome, Jim would had gone to oswald house to ask him if he knew where to find him he said he will give him a call if he found him. Then jim left all in oswald hands to take care of, and after one day of calling all his contacts, he finally found where he was hiding, but with barbara still on the loose, that was something he would take care later...

"Cost me a lot of calls, got my ear tired... (laughs)"

"go to the point Oz"

"Ok, I found him, he is hiding in an abandoned building in avenue x at cicero, i hope you're not going by your own, after what i saw that happened in the magic show, this guy looks like a real psycho"

"Don't worry Oz, i got Bullock with me" (obviously i lied, but i had to do it to not hear one of his lectures again... I just i didn't knew it was going to cost me that much) .

 

**"i'm a saint, got a date with suicide"**

 

I knew go by my own was a big mistake but here i was, when i opened the door with a big kick ass karate kind of, because i knew if i stupidly shout "Police, open the door", i knew he would runaway, so i voted for the surprise element.

For my bad luck, i only found a corpse tied to a officine chair, the ones with wheels at the end, he was cold, for the smell, i can say it wasn't recent, and with a big scary smile on his face, like almost forced, got to say, with all my years with leslie, i know this man died of a heart attack, product of an intensive uncontrolable hysterical laugh, might be product of some kind of toxine or poison, god...

This kid it's so scary. So i take my gun out again, and i start checking all the place, damn it, it smell like death in here... "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" I hear his laugh in a distant place behind me, i load my gun in an act to make him notice i'm armed...

Big mistake maybe. For the next hour i just hear some random laugh here and there, but nothing other than smell, i swear, it's making me dizzy, i think i'm gonna pass out...

"Wakey, wakey"... "rise and shine, cinderella"...

"What your boyfriend told you about come here alone? Huh?"...

"He's not my boyfriend" i say trying to unhook my hands from the rope...

"You might listen to him next time, oh wait, might not be next time"... "well, maybe in the next life Hahahahahaha".

 

Wednesday morning...

"Gabe, have you heard anything about Jim yet"

"No boss, sorry boss" I pick up the phone for frist time not knowing who to call... I call leslie and no answer, bullocks, no answer, so i might call Víctor and see if he knows where Jim is...

"Hello victor"

"Hello boss, in what i can serve you?" "Have you seen or heard anything unusual today?"

"No boss, just pure silence"

"Hmm, that's extrange"

"Agreed boss, that's strange"

"have you heard about Jim lately today?"

"No boss, sorry"

"Ok"

And with that i smash the phone on the table, i have a feeling, something terrible must have happened, or was about to happen...

Back at Cicero abandoned Bulding...

 

"Humm, what i'm gonna do with you?"... "Humm, hang you? Nah, already done that"... "Shoot you?"... Nah that's out of style...

"Let me do a call, i can call Bullocks, we can do a deal, you can have all what you want, but please let me go" i know at this point it's useless, but i had to try, i've had experience talking with psychos back in my days as an officer in arkham, but nothing like this one...

"Humm... Huh, yes, you gave me an idea :)" I still can't stand why he smile so bad, something bad is going to happen, i can feel it. "Lets see your contacts in your phone... Humm, lets call this Bullocks, you mentioned".. The phone is ringing, i can hear it, fuck i can hear Bullocks phone ringing.

"One moment please, i got to answer this important call, bahaha."

I see him leave to another room, better take every chance i got to safe me from this ropes, damn it's so hard, I hear strange noices, he is getting closer, i can hear it, the smell, i close my eyes as an instinct

"No, no no no no, open your eyes" I can feel his cold hand touching my face, he is damn cold and the smell... Makes me throw up.

"Yeah like that... Surprise" Jerome seems to be holding some dead hands... Wait i recognize that watch...

"Bullocks"

"Well" jerome say looking at the hands... "Yeah, well part of him at least"... " I Couldn't bring him completely, you know he is fat"... "and by the way" he say in a wishper... "You know that dead people weight a lot more when they die?"... "Imagine how he will weight then"... "Double fat, hahahahahaahaha".

"And i don't bother in call Leslie, looks like she couldn't bear with her job, so much she become her own, hahaha". Jerome said rising and holding Leslie severed head for Jim to look at it with horror and pain in his face while jerome keeps laughing.

 

Back at Oswald place...

"Hmmm, no news, no news.. I bet he went all alone, well i guess i will have to rescue his ass from the problems this time" oswald said as he got dressed up to kick Jim ass for have gone by himself.

"Victor, Drive... This is the address" "Yes boss, you want me to spare someone?"

"No, just drive, this is something i got to do by myself".

Later that day at Cicero abandoned building...

 

With jerome still laughing at his own jokes giving his back at jim... Big mistake, Jim could safe himself from the ropes, next move would be picking the gun jerome left over the tv right in front of jim, it wasn't so far "Do you think i don't have a plan b" jerome said still giving his back at jim...

"Agent Essen, Harvey Bullocks, Leslie Thomkins"... "all victims, but don't you dare to think i would stop there, i have seen how much afection you have for that little rich kid you love like if was your own son" he took me some minutes yo figure out who he was talking about... " Are not his parents dead? Hahahaha"

"You bastard" Jim said before try firing his gun

"Did you forgot something?" jerome said while throwing the bullets to the floor with one hand and holding a big clown mallet with the other which used to hit jim in the face, then he heard the door open, he checked out and nothing so he proceeded to smash Jim face all over the floor...

But he got interrupted by one scream... "Don't ever dare to touch my friend" oswald said while jumping at jerome to stab him with his butterfly knife...   

**"You never said forever, could ever hurt like this" "Sell my soul for anything, anything but you"**

 

You could hear them fighting, i was so dizzy by the hit to look who was winning, i only knew i could hear a battle in this own room, some hysterical laughing, some curses, some whining, deffo the curses and whining was from oswald, the other just laugh at the pain, i try to stand up... Fail everytime, so i wait there, left on my own luck...

I could hear some skull crashing on the floor some feet away from me... I'm going to pass out again, lost too much blood... I hear a voice calling...

"Jim... Jim", "please don't die you too, not you" i hear oswald voice saying, i open up my eyes, thought i didn't knew they were closed... I see him smile... "Hey, there you are", "come on, lets get the hell out of here... Stink"    

"Probably for the bodies of Harvey and Leslie rotting in that room" i say pointing at that room while i put an arm around oswald shoulders and the other holding my ribs, like if they were about to pop out off my chest for the pain.    

I received medical attention, Victor Fucking Szasz drove me to the hospital, can you believe it? Well he would do anything oswald tells him to do, now he is following his orders and not from the dead man falcone.

After Oz took me to the cemetery and say a proper good bye to my friend and my beloved wife, who could imagine oswald could have so much heart to do this and save me of course, but yet he wait until i give them the roses, Oz touched my shoulder in sign of i'm here, you're not alone... It was a kind gesture, i don't deserve it, i haven't been a good friend lately, now i know in him i can trust and of course...

He gave me a lecture while we were going back to the car, Zsasz suggested pizza, he said gabe will be doing some... That sounds nice, i see Oswald eyes on me, checking i'm ok, i said i'm alright, gestures i do with my hands and with that we just drove by Oz place and the rest is story.


	2. Goodnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after butch gave his hand and maybe his life to save Gertrud Kapelput.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to grab your tissues.
> 
> You're going to hate me and
> 
> You're going to cry.

October 22, 2015, 0: 52

When Oswald and Gabe arrive to the club, oswald ask him to play some sweet melody on the piano while he get his tired mother ready for bed... His bed, he won't put her at risk again leaving her on her own in that apartment where she been living and where it seems she was kidnaped by galavan mens, so there was no discussion about it, he would sleep in his comfy chair next to her...

Gertrud: Sigh... "I'm so tired".

Oswald: "I know, mom... Lets get you in bed" he said as he helps his weak mother to get in his big bed.

Oswald; "I will turn off the lights so you can sleep, don't worry i will leave a candle on, so it's not so dark and you don't scare"

Gertrud: "Oh thank you my lovely son... Will you stay here by my side? I don't want to be alone"

Oswald: Sure mother, whatever you want, just ask me"

Gertrud: "Son, can you sing me a song to help me sleep?"

Oswald: "Sure mom, anything you want"

Oswald gets closer to his mom, while caressing her hair he start singing a goodnight song for his mom...

"Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye"

He hear his mother sigh for a last time, caressing her hair, he knew she left in peace, listening the sweet now broken voice of his lovely son as he say his last goodbye with tears in his eyes...

"We said goodnight  
And not goodbye"

Oswald: "Goodbye mom" he say as he kiss her in her head, getting up, trying to dry his tears with his hands and Walking off the room, closing the door behind.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-hBAg60og-tI/VihzozFAC4I/AAAAAAAAAIc/qmjQ_OK_QUM/s1600/https%25253A%25252F%25252F38.media.tumblr.com%25252F63b95f5df5f4bc4e511b1e5769fa53c7%25252Ftumblr_nn4wdhxjXB1u4i4hao4_400.gif) ,
> 
> Thanks to: willkommen-bei-den-peingebrecks.tumblr.com
> 
> And gobblepotfans.tumblr.com for the gif that inspired this sad, crying material fic.


	3. Oh, you don't know what I'm gonna do to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you don't know  
> What I'm gonna do to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you don't know  
> What I'm gonna do to you
> 
> So Hypothetical  
> So Hypothetical  
> FUCK
> 
> Inspired in "Hypothetical" Emigrate feat Marilyn Manson song.

Butch couldn't ever seen that coming, that hard punch that knocks him down, he didn't felt a thing when gabe previously smashed 2 bottles of beer on his head, but that furious punch that finally knocked him down, that's something i'm pretty sure he felt, oswald in the other hand, he didn't felt the pain after he throw such punch right to butch face, i never ever seen victor eyes gone that wide.  
But that usually happens when someone betrays you... 

"You will see, some little kitty told me this piece of garbage was who kidnapped your mom and sent her right to the galavans" Jim said

"Well he had that coming" Oswald replied looking at Jim as he walks fowards him "thank you, i owe you a favor" he continued saying after a short pause

"You don't owe me a thing, consider it as a friendly gesture" Jim said and then smiled

"Ok, well, thanks anyways then" Oswald said not even looking at him, distracted, thinking in his next move, what he will do now.

"Ok, so i leave you doing whatever you're going to do now, all yours and... I haven't seen a thing" Jim said looking at everyone in the room, checking if everyone heard what he said and then left.

"So, boss... What are we gonna do with him" Gabe said taking the knocked out butch by the arms trying to lift him

"Victor" Oswald said while thinking, víctor smiling like if he could read penguin's mind... "Give him the speciality of the house" Oswald said leaving the room and everyone behind while we see víctor taking his knives out as he walks towards butch knocked out in the floor.

"Don't worry gabe, i will take care of him, we're going to have fun" victor said as gabe left with an expression like saying, forget it, it's all yours.

Later that day...

"Are you done?" Oswald ask knocking the door of the room

"in a minute chief" Víctor screams at the other side of the door, while taking off his bloody shirt to clean himself and add a new mark on his chest with a rusty razor blade.

"Ok we're done here" Víctor said opening the door with a smile on his face

"Voilá, my artwork" said with a bigger grin... "Now not even his mother will recognise him" Gabe said wanting to sound funny, but oswald look at him with a serious face.

"Ok send him right to galavans twins, with a big bow over his head" Oswald said in a funnier satcastic way... "Well, in what's left of it" meaning butch head as victor seems he got inspired in letting all what was inside, in the outside and not much of what was in the outside was left to be seen.... "And put a shirt on, this is not a strip club" Oswald said still serious, not wanting to see butch pieces any time longer, he wanted it all gone and fast  
"Yes chief" Víctor replied as he goes change his clothes and leave the surprise at galavans door.

Later that night...

"Boss, here you got a package" Theo bodyguard said

"Ok leave it here" pointing at the floor next to the table

Later tabitha arrives "what is that smell?" she ask as she walk past the almost opened box and notice his brother/lover covered on blood with a little knife he used to open the box

"butch" Theo said pointing at the box with the knife.

"A gitf from our friendly rival Mr. Penguin" Theo said

"And a note" Tabitha said grabbing the paper leaving her with a surprised face.

"You're next" signed by penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches. (in Marilyn Manson voice)


	4. I'm not crazy, i'm free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based some way in rock city by emigrate feat Lemmy kilmister.

"I'm not crazy, i'm free" That's what she said when she pinned down Jim Gordon to the ground, but she never knew, she never took a look to see if he was really alone, until she felt it, a hard pain in her back and stomach, she couldn't tell you what happened, how happened, but she only knew something, that she was feeling cold, a cold you feel only in certain moments, and she heard a voice in her back... "Take that, bitch", she couldn't see who he was, but his voice, she could recognise his voice, but that didn't matter anymore, she was trully free now, in a cold day, in that dark hallway she started feeling too tired, she couldn't resist her eyes shutting down, bleeding to death there in that place she choose to send a message to Jim, instead, she and her thug henchman find the death...

"Thank you, i couldn't have made it alive without you" Jim said while his friend help him stand up

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for" Oswald reply

"Are you sure you can walk?" he ask

"Yeah i'm alright" Jim reply

"Ok" Oswald say raising his hands in surrender, and both walk away of that horrible dark hallway

"You know what" Oswald say, "what" Jim replies

"That bitch had it coming" Oswald finally said 

You could see happiness in their faces, laughing, joking like real friends do, as you see them walking away in the distance

Then this thought pop out of my mind... They're getting rid of anyone that ever did something bad to them.


	5. A friend who bleeds is better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining that night and he was angry, soaked, the weather wasn't helping his mood either.

What i could say, you could hear the female voice of a japanese rock group even from outside the club.

With so many noises inside the club that night no one heard when the door got tore open...

"A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather  
A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend who'll tease is better...."

It was raining that night and he was angry, soaked, the weather wasn't helping his mood either.

"And makes for stormy weather  
A friend in needs a friend indeed  
My japanese is better  
And when she's pressed she will undress  
And then she's boxing clever"

He saw her the minute he got there, but first he had to take some false courage so he got a bottle of champagne when he was passing besides some tables still far from his destination

"A friend in needs a friend indeed  
A friend who bleeds is better  
My friend confessed she passed the test  
And we will never sever"

You could feel the silver of the blade as he sliced her from behind, cutting her back once and again, he could feel the iron in the drops of blood that splattered all over his face and open mouth as he enjoyed the feeling of going berserk as he heard the electric guitar hitting the same note all over again.

"Days dawning  
Skins crawling  
Pure morning"

He left the katana fall to the floor right next to him as he admired the sound of the song finishing, he knew it was time to go, so he walked towards the door that was tore opened, he stopped for a second, look at his left and picked an umbrella since it was still raining outside the club and he left knowing that she wasn't going to ever try to control his mind again but with that smile on his face knowing that they will have troubles trying to revive her again.


	6. I heard a voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the blood,  
> It's in the blood.  
> I met my love before I was born.  
> She wanted love,  
> I taste of blood.  
> She bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
> From years before, from years before.
> 
> \- love like winter - afi (from december underground)

You shoot me, how does feel that? Karma's back - Oswald said grinding his teeth in anger

All I wanted was love, someone to share my life with - Oswald said at the verge of crying

He look right at Edward, waiting for him to look back.  
But all he found was his expression to be as cold as winter and it wasn't even december.

But all you were looking for was a mentor, someone to teach you to be bad, but guess what, murderers doesn't need a mentor - Oswald said bitting his lip, tasting his own blood

I never needed a mentor when i tried to kill fish, no motivation, i was alone, i did it all by myself, no mentor needed - Oswald added

But in you, in you i found a friend, someone who did take care of me when i was bad, a lover... How blind i was - Oswald said touching his forehead with his left hand in frustration

How you could love me, when you never loved other than yourself, ask Kristin or Isabella, I'm an idiot looks like - Oswald remarked opening his arms in sign pointing at himself in sign of making a point

But now i'm past it, it's time to die, bitch. - Oswald said pointing the riffle at Nygma's head this time shooting him dead

And I thought I loved you, what a waste - Oswald said after sigh.


	7. Would You Kill For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody noses are just like roses  
> But what happens when we are betrayed?  
> Would you drag them to the shed  
> And unload six rounds in their fucking face?  
> This is a sacrifice
> 
> Your hotel-heart won't be so vacant  
> And I can tell that you ain't faking  
> Because I take death threats  
> Like the best of them
> 
> Would you kill, kill, kill for me?  
> I love you enough to ask you again  
> Would you kill, kill, kill for me?  
> You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me

**"Bloody noses are just like roses But what happens when we are betrayed?"**  

Victor this time was listening, very careful because he knew that otherwise he wouldn't have what he wants, and what he wants it just was talking to him...

**Would you drag them to the shed And unload six rounds in their fucking face?**

"Yes, of course" said Víctor still paying full attention not only to what he was saying, but yo him too, eyeing him very careful, listening, paying full attention to his words and what he was saying, what he wanted victor to do with the people who betrayed him 

This is a sacrifice after all, he must do whatever he wanted in order to victor have what he wanted. 

Five minutes after he was sit at that 3 stars hotel just waiting, sit on a poorly confortable couch looking at his watch and the door back and forth, with his gun in hand waiting the seconds, the minutes his víctim to enter to the room to shoot him dead. 

He heard the lock of the door moving, the keys, the door opening, this was it, with Víctor sit so uncomfortable yet with the gun pointing at the door waiting for his víctim to reveal himself so he could do penguin's errands and kill him on the spot, the guy would have get in on his back holding a few boxes, looked like he was plaining something, since he was mumbling to himself, mumbling, planning to kill massive people, the victors and penguin itself seems to be in the list, not having noticed one of the victors was already in the room. 

Víctor doubt for a moment, thinking to who he was talking, why he looked so mysterious, until he turn around to reveal his state, his double persona, he was once known as Harvey Dent, now known as Two Face...

Well, just known, because now in order to keep breathing, to get what he wants, he has to kill him on his spot, and he does as he thinks about it. Who would have known he could do two things at the same time? 

Well he after all it's the ex exceptional Víctor Zsasz, there wasn't one thing he couldn't do. 

Back at the "Iceberg Lounge", even if there wasn't anyone trapped in ice (this time) Penguin sees Víctor arrive

"Job's done" Victor say, watching penguin grinding as he moves his hand as a sign for victor to get closer and Víctor does

**Your hotel-heart won't be so vacant And I can tell that you ain't faking**

Penguin sais as he caresly put a hand on Victor chest in sign of how he is pleased to know the job is done and they won't have to worry on anyone coming after them to finish them

******Because I take death threats Like the best of them** ** **

Penguin continue saying as he unbutton victor dress shirt showing the tally marks be seen for first time in ages, which penguin seems to love as he helps victor add more in the places he can't reach himself

********Would you kill, kill, kill for me? I love you enough to ask you again** ** ** **

Víctor look at Penguin with a surprised face when he hear his confession of love

********Would you kill, kill, kill for me?** ** ** **

"I already do that" Víctor reply

********You be kissing me unless you kill for me."** ** ** **

Penguin sais as he takes his shirt off too, to end up reaching Victor face to end up kissing him as they lay on their comfortable large and expensive leather couch they've been thinking on use a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-sQQMt7WpQuY/WfyTO_lSy1I/AAAAAAAACc0/0jXkjOuu7wQW9SIMGeYtTSOXBir8djafACLcBGAs/s1600/333042e6-85e3-499d-9d73-144392c01255.gif)  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-UQUBumFifdk/WfyhACU7yYI/AAAAAAAACdQ/AYfcGRWxqVME72gVBMHkIj4EwrCCF1tYwCLcBGAs/s1600/ezgif-4-0775967b31.gif)  
>   
> [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Kh7XJ-4AfzQ/WfyhCwhS1mI/AAAAAAAACdU/f7kBuNRXuxou1uERfjmb_ZMAbMSSjSCrACLcBGAs/s1600/ezgif-4-108f2c96e1.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-c8mcdOSKIEc/WfyhmuZDA2I/AAAAAAAACdc/CF8sGcqIvnIlb2KMP96vxJzoWjvNH7HVwCLcBGAs/s1600/f3fe2550-3964-4844-8d93-dba46ad79b8c.jpg)  
> 


End file.
